Les One Shots de Venusa et Paradise
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Des chtits one shots en veux tu en voila En general slash HPDM ... Bonne lecture 4èmeOne Shot !
1. Chapitre qui sert à rien

Salut !!!!!

C'est Venusa (426523 ) et Paradise(1) (412755) qui trainent par la…

Voila le topo…

On a commencé une serie de songfics en one shots, et ils seront publiés ici….

Le couple sera précisé au debut de chaque histoire, si on a le courage :D

Disclaimer = Les persos sont à JKR, les chansons à leurs auteurs, le reste à nous….


	2. I : Laisse

One Shot n#1 = **_Laisse_**

POV HARRY

_Une vague qui traîne_

Écume des mers, comme ton regard. 

Contempler le lac me fait penser à toi. 

Contempler un verre d'eau me fait penser a toi. 

Quand je plonge dans ton regard, j'y vois un océan d'amertume, où je voudrais me noyer. 

_Ta peau me fuit_

Ta main a lâché la mienne, ta main s'est éloignée.

Toi, qui m'avais juré que jamais tu ne partirais.

_Une eau de peine_

_Un jour de pluie_

Pourquoi pleurer quand il pleut ?

Pourquoi pleurer des larmes bleues ? 

_Un ange sans ailes_

Tu étais un ange, un ange dans mon cœur. 

Tes ailes, ils te les ont coupées. 

Tes ailes, ils t'en ont privé. 

_Le ciel est gris _

Gris comme l'acier de tes yeux, métal brillant dans ton regard.

L'écume que je connais, pour les autres est acier.

J'aime un regard. J'aime ce regard.

J'aime tout de toi.

Mais tu as disparu. 

Loin.

Loin de moi.

Ils t'ont emporté.

Plus jamais je ne te reverrai.

_Le cœur qui saigne_

Mon cœur saigne à présent. 

Où es-tu ?

As-tu froid ?

Penses-tu à moi ?

Je pense à toi tout le temps, je ne peux plus vivre sans penser à toi. 

Chaque pas que je fais me rappelle ton absence. 

Chaque pas que je fais me rappelle à quel point j'ai froid.

A quel point j'ai besoin de toi. 

_Une main qui dit..._

Ta main qui me murmurait tant de choses. 

Ta main …

Mes mains qui parlaient parfois à ma place.

Maintenant, elles pendent le long de mon corps, loin, si loin de toi. 

  
_Mais laisse...et laisse_

_Moi te dire_

_Mais laisse...et laisse_

_Moi t'écrire_

J'aurais voulu te dire ces mots, les graver dans ta chair par mes actes.

Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

J'aurais voulu t'écrire ces mots, ces mots que tu ne liras jamais… 

POV Draco

_Une larme qui laisse _

_Tes lèvres humides_

J'aurais aimé attraper ces larmes venant des émeraudes que j'aimais tant contempler. 

Car je sais que ton cœur saigne, je ressens cette douleur qui est tienne car la même s'est emparé de moi … 

Hélas, je ne peux et ne pourrai sûrement plus te revoir, toi le seul à m'avoir apprivoisé. L'unique personne à qui j'ai donné mes lèvres … 

Ce fameux soir où je t'ai trouvé pleurant et où j'ai pris les devants en buvant ces larmes sur tes lèvres. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais me retrouver à cet instant …

_Mon souffle caresse_

_Ta douce mine_

C'est cette nuit là que tu as baissé les armes. 

Cette nuit magique où nous nous sommes aimés jusqu'à l'aube. 

Je me souviens du moindre détail … Ma tête sur ton épaule… Mon souffle contre ton cou …

_Sombre est la lumière_

La lumière verte qui va s'abattre sur moi, comme elle s'était déjà abattue sur toi … 

Il cherche à t'atteindre par moi.  Et moi têtu, fier et arrogant je résiste. 

Combien de temps ?

_Le vent, la pluie_

Sur mon visage se dessine un rictus de rage. De souffrance. 

Tous les éléments se déchaînent sur moi. 

Un nouveau sort de l'invention Voldemort … 

J'ai appris à ne plus avoir peur de ce nom grâce à toi. 

Toi qui m'accompagne dans le moindre de mes pas.

_Soufflent les poussières_

La fin de ce nouveau sort se fait sentir… 

J'ai été le chanceux à le subir pour la première fois. 

Ironie, je ne ressens plus rien depuis qu'ils m'ont éloigné de toi. 

Tu étais mon bonheur, à présent je suis redevenu aussi vide que mon père, comme je l'étais avant de connaître mes sentiments. 

Les poussières m'atteignent au visage à présent … Le vent les fait me gifler de plus en plus fort …

Des gouttes de sang perlent sur mes joues, je ne peux rien faire, juste me laisser mordre par la douleur et penser à toi. Ce ne sont pas des poussières normales … Ce sont des poussières de diamants …

_D'une main qui dit..._

Cette main qui s'approche de moi, me libérant des liens qui maintenaient mes poignées. Cette main me dit de partir…

  
_Mais laisse...et laisse_

_Moi te dire_

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, juste l'envie de courir … Mes pieds ne peuvent suivre et je m'écroule … Le goût de sang dans ma bouche ne part pas. J'ai tellement envie de te dire que je t'aime.

_Mais laisse... et laisse_

_Moi t'écrire_

Je reconnais l'endroit … Poudlard. Je suis si proche de toi. Je remarque la cabane de ton ami Hagrid. Je suis proche. Son jardin. Ma vue se brouille. J'ai juste le temps d'inscrire quelques mots sur le sol avant de m'évanouir.

"Je t'aime Harry. Vis ta vie "

POV Harry

  
_Et si tu pars_

_Je te suivrai dans ces lieux_

J'aimerais savoir ce qui t'arrive.

Où tu es.

Dans quel état.

J'erre, j'erre sans but, j'erre dans les jardins. Dans le parc. 

J'ai envie de parler à quelqu'un qui ne me jugera pas.

Hagrid. 

Hagrid qui est penché sur quelque chose. 

On dirait un corps, à terre. 

Toi ?

_Où les routes t'emmènent_

_Je survolerai les cieux_

Tu es là, à terre. 

Tu es là. 

Tu bouges encore. Mais si peu. 

_Prends la main qui te dit_

_De la serrer un peu_

Je te prends dans mes bras, ta main se referme sur la mienne. 

A côté de toi ces mots inscrits dans la terre. « Je t'aime Harry. Vis ta vie. »

Tes doigts noirs et rouges dans les miens. 

_Pas à pas dans mes rêves _

_On se sentira mieux_

Et je revois cette nuit-là, alors que ton souffle disparaît. 

Je pleure, je hurle. 

Pas à pas, tu avançais vers moi. Mon sécheur de larmes. 

Ce rêve que je faisais, tu l'as réalisé. 

Je sentais ton souffle contre mon cou cette nuit là.

Je ne le sens plus. Ton souffle a disparu. 

  
_Mais laisse...et laisse_

_Moi te dire_

Et je murmure à ton oreille ces mots que je voulais te dire. 

Mais tu ne les entends plus.

Ton cœur ne bat plus. 

_Mais laisse...et laisse_

_Moi t'écrire_

A coté de nous, ces mots que tu as inscrits.

A coté de toi, j'écris… « A toi qui a donné ta vie pour me revoir, a toi que j'aime. Ne pars pas sans moi. Attends moi. Je t'aime Drago. » 

  
_Une vague qui traîne_

_Ta peau me fuit..._

Ton dernier souffle était pour me dire que tu m'aimais. 

Mes derniers gestes seront pour te fermer les yeux, et porter à mes lèvres la fiole dérobée à Snape. 

Ne pars pas sans moi, mon ange aux ailes brisées, ouvre tes bras à ma mort.

Chanson = Laisse – Sally bat des ailes – ( _Sally__ bat des ailes )_


	3. II : Dying Inside

**_Et voici un nouveau petit One Shot…_**

****

****

**_Alors_**

****

**_Rating_****_ = G_**

**_Pairing_****_ = HP / DM ( ça devient une habitude, lol )_**

**_Genre_****_ = Surprise…_**

*¤*

RAR : 

Para :

Saael' = Bien le merci pour ta review :D T'as le Bloose ? Mais euh….

Nicolina = Merci Nic' !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Celinette = Un labekl de qualité ???? $$  ( tit bonhomme qui rougis :D )

Undomiel Nimaldë = Merci à toi d'aimer ^^  

Venie : 

Himi = Sorry Himi. On espère que celui là te plaira également. Par contre pour les mouchoirs, c'est à toi de voir… Merci pour ta review.

 Orlina  = *toute rouge devant son écran* Ben Mici (ben koi, je c pas koi dire moi,)…Ton désir est exaucé. On espère que tu vas autant aimé que le premier. 

DW = erf … t'as pleuré ? Hé bé … Oki Oki, on t'as pas vu mais bon … On voulait que ça provoque une certaine émotion et apparemment on a réussi. Merci pour tes encouragements. Ps SBDA c'est (dpat' ?)

 Undomiel Nimalde = Mici Didichou.  Comment qu'on a fait ? Euh … Je sais pas. Ca vient tout seul. C'est Lili qui m'inspire. Prevoit les mouchoirs oci pour celui là … enfin pst po .. Fo lire koi ^^  kiss sista

 Nicolina  = Ouahou ! Nicolina O_O Je kiff tes fics et j'ai l'honneur d'une review.

Ben merci. Ça me touche que tu aimes ce qu'on a fait. Merci. On espère que t'aimeras celui là. Bisous. 

*¤*

**"Dying Inside"**

  
  


**_POV 1_**

  
_Terrible thing_

_(Chose terrible)_

Figé, le regard blessé, tu me regardes. Moi, ennemi juré. Moi, amant d'une nuit. Tu me regardes de tes émeraudes où le feu s'éteint doucement. 

_It was a terrible thing to see you're dying_

_(C'était une terrible chose que de te voir mourrant) _

Tout cela à cause de moi. Par ma faute tu en es arrivé là. Si tu savais comme je voudrais le contraire. J'aimerais pouvoir être avec toi. Si tu savais à quel point…

_It was a terrible thing_

_(C'était une terrible chose)_

Voir tes larmes glisser le long de tes joues. Ne rien faire pour les arrêter. Te laisser pleurer malgré mon envie de te consoler. Mon envie de te serrer. 

_It was a terrible thing to see you're dying inside_

_(C'était une terrible chose que de voir que tu meurs de l'intérieur)_

Par ma faiblesse, par ma peur, tu t'éloignes de moi. Je ne le veux pas mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que celui de renoncer à toi. Et je t'ai brisé le cœur. Et le mien par la même occasion.

_To see you're dying_

_(De te voir mourrant)_

Je fuis, je ne supporte plus de te voir. Après cette nuit passé dans tes bras. Ton corps et le mien unis dans une danse langoureuse. Te voir et ne pouvoir te toucher me brise. Je hais ce père et cette fichue guerre. Pourquoi ne pouvons pas nous aimer ? J'aurais du t'écouter et ne pas aller les retrouver lorsqu'ils m'ont appelé. Tu aurais du m'en empêcher. Mais c'est ainsi …

_Won't you come out_

_(Ne sortiras-tu pas ?)_

Après tout ce temps passé tu es toujours présent. J'aimerais te sortir de ma tête. Je ne vois qu'une issue…

_I'll play the game with day_

_(Je jouerai le jeu avec le jour)_

Jouer le jeu pour une dernière fois et après ne plus souffrir. 

Après cette journée je serai apaisé. Cette journée où je te révélerai la vérité.

_Won't you speak out_

_(Ne parleras-tu pas ?)_

Souffrance de ton ignorance. Souffrance de ton silence. Toi qui d'habitude réponds à mes affronts, à présent tu m'ignores.  Réponds-moi. Regarde-moi. Et tu comprendras.

_I'll say the things you say_

_(Je dirai les choses que tu dis)_

Je te dirai les mots que tu veux entendre. Les mots que je ressens vraiment. Je me fiche de mon père. Tu es le seul qui compte à présent. Mais tu ne réponds pas. La blessure que je t'ai infligée est trop profonde.

_The lady loved her gold_

_(La femme aimait son or)_

J'aimais ma famille. Je me suis aperçu que je t'aime plus qu'elle.

_The lady lost her soul_

_(La femme a perdu son âme)_

A présent je t'ai perdu. Pour moi la vie ne vaut plus d'être vécue. 

**_POV 2_**

  
_Terrible thing_

_(Terrible Chose)_

C'est une chose terrible que de t'ignorer. 

Quand je te vois, je n'ai qu'une envie : te sauter au cou. 

Mais je ne le ferai pas.

Tu t'es moqué de moi.

Après cette nuit…

Cette nuit où tu m'as fait découvrir tant de choses. 

_It was a terrible thing to see you're dying_

_(C'était une terrible chose que de te voir mourrant) _

Tu as pâli quand ta marque a brûlé. Brûlé nos chairs mêlées. 

Tu étais pâle, pâle comme la mort. 

_It was a terrible thing_

_(C'était une terrible chose)_

C'était une chose terrible que te voir partir pour les rejoindre. 

Te voir partir vers eux, me laisser dans ce lit froid. Glacé sans toi. 

_It was a terrible thing to see you're dying inside_

_(C'était une terrible chose que de voir que tu meurs de dedans)_

Tu te détruis de l'intérieur. Cette marque qui te brûle le bras, c'est un mal qui te ronge. 

C'est ton choix. Ta vie.

Ta perte.

Car après que tu sois allé les voir, tu m'as simplement dit : « je me suis bien amusé avec toi, Potter. Maintenant, adieu. »

_To see you're dying_

_(De te voir mourrant)_

Mais moi qui t'aime plus que moi, je ne le supporte pas. Je me regarde dans la glace, et je me dis que je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça. Rien fait pour que tu me fuies. 

Mais moi qui t'aime plus que moi, je m'interroge encore. 

Mon reflet me dit que c'est ma faute. 

Mon cœur me dit qu'il y a autre chose. 

Et mon âme et mon cœur se sont fermés.

Tu deviens sociable, et tu cherches à me voir.

Je deviens solitaire, et te fuis. 

Par peur, peur que tu me fasses souffrir encore… 

_Do you remember the things we used to do_

_(Te rappelles-tu les choses que nous faisions ?)_

Cette nuit aura vraiment été la plus belle de toutes celles que j'ai vécue.

La seule sans cauchemar depuis tant d'années. 

L'as-tu oubliée ? 

_Do you remember the way it was for you_

_(Te rappelles-tu le sens que cela avait pour toi ?)_

Te rappelles-tu encore ce que tu m'as dit cette nuit là ?

Ces mots que tu as murmurés dans ton sommeil, et que je voudrais tant que tu me répètes encore et encore. 

_The lady loved her gold_

_(La femme aimait son or)_

_The lady lost her soul_

_(La femme a perdu son âme)_

La fortune est partie. La chance a tourné. 

Ma chance. Ta chance. 

Elle est partie avec plus fortuné. 

Elle est partie, elle t'a suivi. 

  
_It was a terrible thing to see you're dying_

_(C'était une terrible chose que de te voir mourrant) _

C'est terrible de t'ignorer.

C'est terrible d'endurer ce masque de froideur à ton égard. 

Et te revoilà au détour d'un couloir étroit. Trop tard pour t'éviter.

Tu veux me parler. 

_It was a terrible thing_

_(C'était une terrible chose)_

Trop dur de t'ignorer encore.

Je te laisse parler.

J'ose écouter.

_It was a terrible thing to see you're dying inside_

_(C'était une terrible chose que de voir que tu meurs de dedans)_

« Je te dois la vérité. Je t'aime Harry. »

_To see you die_

_(De te voir mourir)_

_La..._

Trop dur de parler. 

Plus fort que les mots, un geste. Ce geste. 

Ce geste que tu attendais.

Je t'ai embrassé. 

*¤*

Chanson : Dying Inside – the Cranberries ( Wake up and smell the coffee )


	4. III : Beauty and the Beast

**_Kikoooooooooooooooooo Nous revoila enfin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Comment ça déjà ????, Mais euh !!!!!!!!!_**

****

****

**_RAR_**

ð **_Orlina : Merchi mamzell, en vla 1 troisieme !!!!!_**

ð **_Celinette : Danse de la victoire ? oh bah té…. Chouette… _****_Merci 2 fois :D_**

ð **_Venusa : hi Sist !_****__**

ð **_Paradise1 : Hi Sist' !_****__**

ð **_ Undomiel Nimalde :_****_ Ah ma didi, …. On t'adore… Tant que tu pense k des petits lapins roses…. (a)  Merci 2 fois :D_**

ð **_Nicolina : Merchi Nic' … On espere ke sti la te pléra…  _****_Merci 2 fois :D_**

ð **_himi : Champagne ??? qq1 a parlé de CHAMPAGNE ????????????????????????????????? o_O_****__**

ð **_Saael' : Merchi pr les bisous :D_****__**

ð **_sirie-stefie :_****_ Ben n'en vla core un !!!!_**

ð **_Sarah : Kikoo !!! Merci bcp !!!!!!!!_****__**

**_*¤*_****__**

_Remember the first dance we shared?_

_(Te rappelles-tu la première danse que nous avons partagé ?)_

Il se rappelle la première fois qu'il a dansé avec celui qu'il aime. 

Il se rappelle la première fois que le jeune homme brun l'a touché.

Mais le brun le nie, à présent qu'il sait.

_Recall the night you melted my uglyness away?_

_(Te souviens-tu la nuit où tu as dissipé ma laideur ?)_

Cette nuit-là, il allait connaître le plaisir de sa chair bronzée.

Cette nuit-là, il s'est senti revivre.

Il se croyait monstre, il se découvre humain. 

_The night you left with a kiss so kind_

_(La nuit où tu m'as quitté avec un baiser si gentil)_

Les lèvres du brun parcouraient le corps du blond. Celui-ci a baissé sa garde.

Le brun alors a vu la marque que la bête avait posé sur lui.

La marque de la bête qui était en lui. 

_Only a scent of beauty left behind_

_(Laissant seulement un parfum de beauté)_

Il a vu la marque de la bête et s'est enfui, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un parfum de bonheur fugitif. 

Le bel homme s'est enfui.

~*¤*~

  
_Ah, dear friend I remember the night_

_(Ah, cher ami, je me rappelle la nuit)_

Il fuit devant son amour. Il  fuit devant ce qu'il est vraiment.

Lui qui prétend l'aimer sincèrement.

Il repense à lui souvent.

Il pense à lui continuellement.

_The moon and the dreams we shared_

_(La lune et les rêves que nous avons partagés)_

Tous leurs moments d'intimité. Les moments où ils se sont aimés.

Cet instant volé où  il a enfin découvert la nature de ses sentiments.

_Your trembling paw in my hand_

_(Ta patte tremblante dans ma main)_

Tout tremblant contre Lui. Tel un homme mourant de froid.

Ils se caressaient le corps tendrement, 

Ils étaient enfin amant.

_Dreaming of that northern land_

_(Rêvant de ce pays nordique)_

Il revoit son regard de glace. Il le dévorait des yeux.

Leurs souffles mêlés, leurs mains parcourant leurs corps fiévreusement.

Il  rêve de revoir ce doux regard aimant.

_Touching me with a kiss of a beast_

_(Me touchant avec le baiser d'une bête)_

Et il a vu … Et il a compris … Et il est parti… C'est un lâche.

Il a couru le plus loin possible. 

Les larmes brouillant sa vue, il avançait toujours.

Une question résonnait dans sa tête ...

« Pourquoi ? »

~*¤*~

( D )

_I know my dreams are made of you_

_(Je sais que mes rêves sont faits de toi)_

Tu sais que je ne rêve que de toi.

Tu sais que ça m'a fait mal, quand tu as changé d'expression cette nuit là. 

Je pensais que tu pourrais comprendre.

J'aurais dû t'en parler avant. 

_Of you and only for you_

_(De toi, et seulement pour toi)_

J'aurais dû te montrer l'infamie sur ma peau. 

Cette marque indélébile. 

Ce croissant de lune et ce pentacle mêlés, marque de mon malheur. 

Tu les as vus, et tu es parti. Sans un mot. Juste une fuite. 

_Your ocean pulls me under_

_(Ton océan m'attire vers le bas)_

Le vert de tes yeux, vert océan où je me noie, me manque. 

Tu es parti. Te reverrais-je ? 

Oui, je suis un loup. Un loup garou. 

Tu le sais à présent.

Reviens-moi…

Cet océan qui me manque, reviens, que je m'y noie de nouveau. 

_Your voice tears me asunder_

_(Ta voix me mets en pièces)_

Ta voix, quand tu passes près de moi et que tu m'ignores, déchire mon cœur plus encore. 

J'ai parfois envie d'aller te retrouver, te forçant à écouter.

Il n'y à pas que cette bête en moi. Il y a toi aussi…

_Love me before the last petal falls_

_(Aime moi avant que le dernier pétale ne tombe)_

Reviens, ne vois pas que cette marque. N'oublie pas qui je suis. 

N'oublie pas que je t'aime. 

~*¤*~

( H )

_As a world without a glance_

_(Comme un monde sans un coup d'œil)_

Je t'ignore. Tu es devenu transparent. 

Question de survie. Ma survie.

_Of the ocean's fair expanse_

_(De la belle étendue de l'océan)_

J'ai peur de croiser ce regard et d'y voir la profondeur de tes sentiments pour moi.

Peur de m'y noyer. Je résiste... tant bien que mal.

Et je souffre. Si tu savais ...

_Such the world would be_

_(Comme le monde pourrait être)_

Ah si tu n'étais pas cette bête.

Si je n'étais pas terrifié à l'idée que tu puisses me dévorer.

Mais tu me dévores déjà... Malgré moi...

_If no love did flow in thee_

_(Si aucun amour coulait en toi)_

Tu m'aurais tué si tu avais voulu ... Tu ne l'as pas fait...

Peut-être m'aimes tu vraiment.

Peut-être ton humanité prime sur la bestialité de ton être.

_But as my heart is occupied_

_(Mais comme mon cœur est occupé)_

Mais je n'aime pas la bête. J'aime l'homme.

Et la bête n'a pas de place.

Mon coeur se consume d'un amour impossible.

_Your love to me now has to die_

_(Ton amour pour moi à présent doit mourir)_

L'avortement de notre amour est une nécessité. 

_Forgive me, I need more than you can offer me_

_(Oublies-moi, j'ai besoin de plus que ce que tu peux m'offrir)_

Tu ne peux pas m'aimer comme tu le voudrais. Le loup en toi finira par me dévorer.

Il faut oublier cet amour naissant et cette nuit, si magique fut-elle. 

~*¤*~

( D )

_Didn't you read the tale_

_(N'as-tu Jamais lu le conte)_

Ne sais-tu pas qu'en moi, la bête ne prime pas ?

J'en porte la marque, c'est vrai, mais qu'y puis-je ? 

Où est le Harry tolérant, aimant ? 

_Where happily ever after was to kiss a frog?_

_(Où tout est bien après avoir embrassé la grenouille ?)_

Sans doute une bête lui aura-t-elle dévoré le cœur. 

Mais pas moi. 

Harry, tout peut bien se terminer. 

Cette petite différence n'empêche pas que l'on puisse s'aimer. 

Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, regarde-moi, écoute-moi. 

Je suis là, pour toi. 

_Don't you know this tale_

_(Ne connais-tu pas ce conte)_

Ne sais-tu pas au fond de toi que le monstre en moi est dompté, que je ne perds jamais le contrôle ?

Ne vois-tu pas que si je ne l'avais pas contrôlé, tu ne serais plus de ce monde ? 

Ne comprends-tu pas que c'est pas amour pour toi si je suis encore ici, si la bête qui me ronge n'a pas pris le pas sur moi ? 

_In which all I ever wanted_

_(Dans lequel tout ce que je voudrais)_

Tout ce que je voudrais, ô mon amour, c'est que tu sois là, près de moi. 

Que tu sois là, pour me donner le courage et la force de lutter. 

_I'll never have_

_(Je ne l'aurai jamais)_

Mais tu es parti.

Mais tu as fui. 

Tu as fuis celui que tu dois prendre pour un monstre à présent. 

Regarde-moi, je pleure.

_For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

_(Qui apprendrait à aimer une bête ?)_

Regarde-moi, je tombe. 

Sans toi, la tombe.

Si tu ne reviens pas, demain, je succombe. 

~*¤*~

( H )

_However cold the wind and rain_

_(Si froids le vent et la pluie)_

Je ne vis plus. Mon reflet m'insupporte. Je marche malgré le vent me gelant le visage.

J'avance, la pluie me giflant au passage... J'ai si froid depuis que j'essaie de t'oublier.

Je n'y arrive pas. J'aimerais être avec toi...

J'ai réfléchi et j'ai ri de moi.

Ris de ma fuite devant ces marques sur ta peau blanche.

Ris de la stupidité de ma réaction.

Moi qui connais déjà un des tiens, j'aurai du savoir que tu ne me ferais point de mal, sinon tu m'aurais déjà dévoré ... 

_I'll be there to ease up your pain_

_(Je serai là pour calmer ta douleur)_

Draco pardonne-moi. J'aimerais te serrer contre moi.

Te faire oublier ces moments difficiles passés et à venir.

Panser tes blessures et recoller les morceaux de ton coeur que j'ai délibérément brisé par ma bêtise.

J'ai essayé de renier cet amour mais tu es mon âme soeur.

_However cruel the mirrors of sin_

_(Si cruels les miroirs du péché)_

Regarde-moi, je suis le mal. J'ai jugé sans savoir. J'ai omis de t'entendre. 

Je suis seul fautif. Je t'ai fait souffrir. Je regrette tellement.

_Remember, beauty is found within_

_(Je me souviens, la beauté vient de l'intérieur)_

A présent je le sais. Je me demande même si tu n'es pas le beau et moi la bête. 

Ma bêtise nous a fait perdre du temps. Dis moi juste que tu veux encore de moi...

~*¤*~

( D )

_...Forever shall the wolf in me desire the sheep in you..._

_(A jamais le loup en moi désirera le mouton en toi)_

Oui, je voudrais toujours de toi. Je ne te lâcherais pas. Pas si facilement.

Toujours je t'aimerai.

A jamais à toi. 

**_*¤* FIN *¤*_**

**_Beauty & the Beast_**** – Nightwish (_Angels fall first_)**


	5. IV : Nitroglycerine

**_Après un long (comment ça pas assez long ?) silence, me revoici... Bonne lecture :)  
_

* * *

**

Nitroglycérine

* * *

**Collaboration avec Vénusa**

**

* * *

**Pourquoi ne peut-on contrôler son cœur ?  
Ce qu'il contient ? 

Pourquoi a-t'il fallu qu'il te choisisse toi ?

_C'est un amour maudit_

On ne contrôle pas les battements de notre cœur.  
On ne choisit pas forcément de qui on va tomber amoureux…

_C'est une erreur fatale_

Mon cœur a choisi un ange blond, au sourire rare mais délicieux, aux yeux de glace faisant fondre mon âme…

_Pour toi et moi  
Nitrate et Glycérine_

Pourtant je sais bien que tu es mon rival, mon ennemi…  
Mais qui a décidé cela ?  
Un concours de circonstances ?

C'est si loin à présent…

_C'est un amour maudit_

C'est un amour impossible, autant pour toi que pour moi.  
Je t'aime, mais sans succès.

_Que nous ferons_

Tu ne me montres pas d'amour. Juste de la haine.  
Des sentiments tellement proches en fin de compte…

_Que nous vivrons_

Difficile à vivre…  
Te voir marcher, sans moi.  
Voler, sans moi…  
Je suis mordu, je crois.  
Atteint, très certainement…

_Dont nous crèverons_

Et j'en crève à petit feu. Je crève de toi.

_Ce sera l'enfer, l'apocalypse_

Il n'y a plus rien d'autre à faire, peu importe ce qui arrivera…  
Je brûle de l'intérieur.  
Je ne supporte plus mon silence.

_Mords-moi la bouche_

Embrasse-moi, maintenant tu sais…  
Ou frappes-moi, mais ne restes pas là comme ça…

_Puisqu'il n'y a plus  
Rien d'autre à faire_

Parle, bouge, souris, moque-toi…  
Mais ne reste pas là, silencieux…

_Puisqu'il faut bien  
Que l'explosion se passe_

Je ferme les yeux, je me souviens nos bagarres de gosses idiots.  
Tes insultes.  
Mes insultes.  
Ces mots déguisés en maux…

_Est-il plus grave nécessité ?_

Suis-je définitivement perdu sans toi ?  
Et toi, qu'attends-tu ?

_Je t'en prie,  
Prends ma tête entre tes mains_

J'ouvre les yeux, tu es toujours là.  
Immobile.  
Les yeux dans le vide.  
J'approche mon visage du tien…

_Puisqu'il faut bien  
Que nitroglycérine ait lieu_

Et je t'embrasse enfin…

¤

_Il est déjà trop tard  
C'est une erreur fatale_

Tu m'embrasses, et moi, je te réponds.  
Je m'accroche à ta bouche comme à la bouée de sauvetage qu'on ne m'a jamais envoyé.  
Mais malgré tout, je finirai noyé.

_Pour toi et moi_

Noyé de caresses, plongeant dans les sensations que tu me fais enfin découvrir.

_Au tout premier regard_

J'ai su dès le premier instant que tu étais celui que j'attendais.  
Mais l'honneur de mon sang, de mon rang était plus fort que tout.

_C'est un amour maudit_

Mais toi tu as osé, tu es venu m'avouer tes sentiments,  
Et mon masque lentement a disparu...

_Que nous faisons_

Laisse ta main courir sur mon dos,  
Laisse ma bouche découvrir le goût de ta peau.

_Que nous vivons_

Laisse moi enfin être celui que je suis vraiment.  
Que je puisse enfin vivre l'instant présent.

_Dont nous crevons_

Pourquoi t'arrêtes tu ?  
Qu'ai-je fait pour que tes caresses cessent ?

_C'est ça l'enfer, l'apocalypse_

Du regard, tu cherches confirmation.  
L'étincelle qui te confirmera ma sincérité.  
Mais ne me laisse pas dans cet état...

_Mords-moi la bouche_

Ne vois tu pas que tu m'as conquis depuis tant de temps ?  
A mon tour de m'approcher et de reprendre ce baiser inachevé.

_Puisqu'il n'y a plus_

Il n'y a plus que ton corps et le mien qui comptent.  
Il n'y a plus que nos souffles s'entremêlant qui m'importe.

_Rien d'autre à faire_

Je suis tien et vice versa,  
À ton tour de dominer, je serai ton esclave.

_Puisqu'il faut bien  
Que l'explosion se passe_

Ne va pas trop vite, je veux profiter de ces moments magiques.  
Prends ton temps, découvrons nous.

_Est-il plus grave nécessité ?_

Le plus important est d'en profiter,  
Le plus important c'est de ressentir

_Je t'en prie,_

Harry, je te supplie, ne t'arrêtes pas.  
Continue de faire bouillir mon sang dans mes veines.

_Prends ma tête entre tes mains_

Tes mains ont découvert mon intimité,  
Et lentement tu t'en empares.

_Nitroglycérine-moi_

Tu gouttes du bout des lèvres,  
Et soudain, je me sens plonger en toi

_Ne me laisse pas mourir seule_ (N/As : seul vu les circonstances :p)

Mon corps n'est qu'un arc tendu,  
Mon cœur va lâcher si tu continues ce rythme soutenu.

_Serre mes poignets dans tes mains_

Ta bouche est toujours aussi avide, et je sens tes mains chercher les miennes.  
Tu attrapes mes poignets et les serres si fort…

_Ne te laisse pas mourir seul_

Tu soulèves ta tête pour m'observer,  
Moi, yeux fermés, prêt à exploser...

_Je ne veux pas exploser sans toi,  
Mon amour._

Mais je t'attends car je veux que cela soit parfait pour nous deux,  
Notre première fois où nous partirons à deux.

¤

_C'est un amour maudit  
C'est une erreur fatale  
Pour toi et moi_

Tu ralentis ? Pourquoi ?  
Alors que monte en moi une chaleur et un plaisir inconnus, j'ai envie que cet instant dure à jamais.  
Oui, c'est vrai, on pourrait penser que c'est immoral.  
Némésis maudites ? Non... Juste deux jeunes gens qui s'aiment... Je crois.

_Nous y laisserons la peau_

Reprends tes caresses avant que je ne fonde entre tes doigts, je t'en supplie...

_C'est un amour maudit  
Que nous ferons_

Tu me fais me relever, je ne comprends pas...  
Tu m'embrasses à pleine bouche, j'aime ça...

_Que nous vivrons_

Tu es brûlant contre moi, contre ma peau.  
Et j'ose espérer que ce ne soit pas que pour une fois.

_Dont nous crèverons  
Ce sera l'enfer, l'apocalypse_

Monte, monte la chaleur.  
Montent, montent les sensations.  
Une simple caresse, même plus légère qu'une plume, me fait frissonner de délice.

_Mords-moi la bouche  
Puisqu'il n'y a plus rien  
D'autre à faire_

Surtout n'arrête jamais...  
Tu as glissé une main entre mes fesses, et tu grognes...  
Alors je fais de même, nous nous préparons mutuellement...  
Par ces simples gestes, tu me promets mille délices.

_Puisqu'il faut bien  
Que l'explosion se passe_

Alors voici le signe que j'attendais...  
J'entre en toi, et tes soupirs embrasent mes sens.

_Est-il plus grave nécessité ?_

Ma main enserre ton sexe, et tu bouges alors, doucement, plus vite, de plus en plus vite.

_Je t'en prie,  
Sois le nitrate cette nuit  
Fais de moi ta glycérine  
Ne me laisse pas crier seule_ (N/As : ou seul hein :roll :)

Et c'est en choeur que nous jouissons tous les deux.

¤

_Serre mes poignets dans tes mains_

Mes mains dans les tiennes, tu ne me lâches pas,  
Nos cris résonnent, l'écho nous les renvoient.

_Ne te laisse pas crier seul_

Lentement, dans un souffle, je prononce ton prénom,  
Et en t'allongeant de tout ton long près de moi,  
J'entend le son de ta voix qui prononce quelques mots.

_Je ne veux pas exploser sans toi,_

Des larmes envahissent mes prunelles glaciers.  
Qui aurait cru que tu saurais m'apprivoiser ?  
D'un geste possessif je t'enserre la taille,

_Mon amour._

Tournant ton visage pour qu'il fasse face au mien  
Je te murmure tout bas la réponse à tes propres mots  
Je t'aime, moi aussi mon amour.  
Et je prend possession de tes lèvres qui sont maintenant miennes.

**Italiques : _Nitroglycérine_ - Celle qui tue - RoBERT**

* * *

**_Merci à l'avance pour vos reviews, si y'en a :)

* * *

Sondage :  
J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic (je n'abandonne pas les autres,et je ne desespère pas de les finir un jour :D)  
Seulement j'hesite pour le couple... Alors... Ryry/Draco ou Ryry/Sev ?  
Merci !_**


End file.
